Brunch
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "The Girl Next Door". Kelly Bundy invites a visiting Yvette to join her and Marci Rhoades for something to eat. Femslash. Nothing but femslash. Kelly/Marci/Yvette. Rated M. Special thanks to shrike8675309 for the suggestion.


Brunch by patricia51

(Sequel to "The Girl Next Door". Kelly Bundy invites a visiting Yvette to join her and Marci Rhoades for something to eat. Femslash. Nothing but femslash. Kelly/Marci/Yvette. Rated M. Special thanks to shrike8675309 for the suggestion.)

Sounds of passion filled the bedroom belonging to Steve and Marci Rhoades as the Sunday morning sun peeked in through a window. Sounds that had filled it all weekend long. Sounds that had nothing to do with Steve since he had elected to go camping with next door neighbor Al Bundy for the weekend.

But Marci Rhoades was very grateful for his absence. Had he not headed out into the wilds with the boorish Al she never would have been asked by Kelly Bundy to take her to school and then pick her up since her mom and brother were also gone. Had that not happened they would have never revealed their attraction to each other; the teen and the banker both having girl crushes on the other. They might not have kissed and then staggered to this room, shedding their clothes on the way to this bed. The bed where they had remained almost the entire weekend, only pausing from making love and cuddling to occasionally grab a snack.

And right now Kelly Bundy was arching under her as Marci thrust herself against the blonde teen, grinding hard, using her dripping sex on the other girl. Kelly's long slender legs were wrapped tightly around Marci's hips. Their breasts and bellies were mashed together and their mouths were locked as the older woman sought to ravish Kelly's sweet sexy mouth as much as she ravished the teen's body. The kiss broke only as the pair reached climax together.

"Marci, Marci, yes, YES. Take me, take me NOW!"

"Yes, yes, yes," the woman chanted as she slammed herself to Kelly and held on tightly as the pair's sweet nectar flowed and mingled yet once again.

"Oh Marci," gasped Kelly. Then the spent pair collapsed to the bed and words were replaced by soft moans and gentle murmurs as they laid together.

The pair drifted off, safe in each others' arms and secure in the knowledge no one would be interrupting them. Various phone calls had delivered the news that Steve and Al would not be home till late that evening and Peg and Bud Bundy were stuck out of town until Monday at the very earliest.

When Marci woke she turned her head to see Kelly watching her, her blonde head propped up on one hand. The woman banker tried to decipher the expression. Giving up she finally asked.

"What is it Kelly?"

"I'm HUNGRY!" the blonde teenager replied.

Marci laughed and peered at the bedside clock. "It's eleven. Too late for breakfast and too early for lunch. So brunch time."

Smiling at herself Marci donned no more than an apron as she cooked. Kelly wore less than that while she ate. And how she ate. Marci could only shake her head in disbelief and more than just a little bit of jealousy as the teen consumed everything Marci put on her plate. Three times. The wonders of a fast metabolism Marci sighed. She could do that when she was Kelly's age as well. Now it would all go straight to her hips and make her butt start sliding down her thighs in short order.

As she started to clean up Marci was surprised to see Kelly bound from her chair and return moments latter wearing her boots, skirt and blouse for the first time sine Friday afternoon. She did note that underwear had not been deemed a requirement as it was obvious that Kelly was not wearing a bra or her pantyhose. A grin tugged at the corners of the older woman's mouth as she recalled Kelly had also dispensed with panties under her pantyhose as part of her plan to see if Marci was interested in her. Well, THAT question had been answered for sure. But now another question needed to be answered. She lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"I have to run to my house for something. Two somethings in fact," Kelly explains. "I'll be right back." To seal that promise she kisses Marci softly but her lips linger for a few extra delightful moments. Drawing back the teen winked. "Don't start again without me." Marci watches as Kelly scampers across the two yards and disappears into her own house. She enjoys watching the near seductive movement of Kelly's body and feels her pulse already beginning to speed up. Hastily she turns to the sink and makes short work of the brunch dishes and cook wear.

Amazingly she got so involved in cleaning that she didn't realize for a moment that Kelly had returned. She turns around, drying her hands on her apron and getting ready to remove it. Then she stopped. For Kelly wasn't alone. Instinctively her hands tried futilely to cover herself as the apron had been designed for protection rather than concealment.

Ignoring Marci's surprise Kelly smiled. "You remember Yvette, the French exchange student we had for a bit. Her original school is visiting the US on a class field trip and she was able to make time to slip over here. Perfect timing wouldn't you say?"

"Ah yes," Marci managed to gasp as she took in the tall, slender girl wearing a simple dress and heels.

"Two things about Yvette that you might find interesting," Kelly went on blithely. "First, she was the one who told me that you were interested in me. And second, she was the one who taught me everything I know about making love to another woman. Wait till you see, or rather feel, what she can do."

"Why should she wait?" The French girl asked in a husky voice tinged with lust. She reached behind herself. In one fluid motion she unzipped her dress, wiggled and the dress feel gracefully down her body, showing that just like Kelly she wore nothing under it. Now only wearing her heels Yvette took three steps that brought her right to Marci. In another incredibly graceful movement the French girl sank to her knees. Her hands settled on Marci's hips and her face pressed between the older woman's legs.

And Kelly was right, Marci realized as she bit back a wanton scream. If Kelly was wonderful making love to her than Yvette was astounding. Every touch of her lips, every dart and stroke of her tongue, made Marci squirm with delight. Fingers that were curled just right to caress her skin with the nails slid up and down her legs and her bottom, tracing each curve and crease and making goose bumps spring up at every little stroke. The fire inside her leaped to full blaze.

Just when she thought she could not possibly be more aroused a buzzing sound caught her ears. Managing to barely tear her eyes away from the top of Yvette's head she looked back to Kelly. And gasped. Loudly. Even more loudly than she had been.

The girl next door had shed her own clothes, the pile right next to Yvette's dress. She had braced herself against the kitchen wall. One hand cupped a pert breast with the thumb stroking the hard nipple back and forth so fast Marci wondered if the pink tip might catch fire. The other hand was between her wide spread legs. It took a moment for the older woman's near overloaded brain to realize that Kelly was holding a dildo. No, not just a dildo but a vibrating one. Her eyes blazing as she watched Yvette tongue lash her older lover Kelly thrust the toy inside her and began to pump it in and out.

The sight of the teen fucking herself probably would have sent Marci over the edge in itself. But just then Yvette mashed her face into Marci and her teeth slowly closed on Marci's fully exposed and throbbing clitoris. That gentlest and sweetest bite Marci had ever experienced sent her into orbit.

When her senses began to return she realized that Yvette had risen and Kelly had moved from the kitchen wall. Where the vibrator had gone to she had no idea for both girls wrapped her up in their arms, Yvette in front and Kelly behind making Marci the filling in a warm and delicious sandwich. She just had to turn her head slightly to be kidded first by one teen and then by the other.

Kelly blew in the older woman's ear. "Now that Yvette has eaten we're going to take you to bed lover."

Quickly the trio moved to that destination. Marci's hungry eyes fastened on Yvette as the French girl positioned herself at the head of the bed, propped up against the head board with her legs open and bent to firmly plan her feet on the mattress. The banker's gaze traveled from the smiling face over the pert breasts, the flat tummy and the shave glistening lips of the girl's sex. Yvette crooked a finger in invitation and Marci climbed on to the bed and made her way on her hands and knees till she was between the inviting legs. Yvette laced her fingers in Marci's short hair and gently pushed down. Willingly the older woman buried her face in the teen and began to do to her what Yvette had done to her.

The bed sagged again and Marci knew Kelly had joined them. As she feasted on Yvette two soft hands roamed over the banker's rounded rear end. Pulling gently they spread the cheeks and warm sweet breath blew between them. Marci shivered. Then she shivered again as a flicking tongue danced up and down her cleft. Occupied as her tongue and lips were with Yvette Marci still gasped as Kelly's pointed tongue tapped at her tight rosette, wetting it and relaxing it.

Then Kelly's lips were gone to be replaced by a cool latex clad tip that gently buzzed. Marci never stopped tongue lashing Yvette but the rest of her body writhed frantically as Kelly slid under her and her free hand on Marci's hip pulled down until the older woman settled down on the blonde teen's face. But even then the buzzing never stopped. Indeed as Kelly's tongue entered Marci the pressure of the vibrator increased, demanding entrance.

Marci cried her excitement into Yvette, whose legs lifted and crossed, trapping Marci where she had no desire to get away. Kelly rolled her tongue and the older woman rode it as it rammed up inside her. The teased anal ring gave way and the dildo slid into Marci's ass. Yvette spasmed and flooded the banker's face. Kelly began to pump the vibrating shaft in and out of her tight butt, going deeper with each push until it felt like the entire thing must be buried in her ass. Kelly's teeth found the hard little pearl of the older woman's clitoris and Marci started a series of orgasms, each building on the previous one until she actually passed out.

That evening Marci hummed to herself as she finished making a late supper, timing it to coincide with Steve's anticipated arrival. The house had been cleaned up, sheets washed and changed and the bedroom aired out. Yvette had left to rejoin her tour group and Kelly had scampered home.

The rumble of Al's ancient Dodge came through the kitchen window. There was some talk outside and then the door banged.

"Honey I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen."

As they ate Steve half-heartedly asked how her weekend had been before launching into a detailed description of the camping weekend. Within the first five minutes Marci began to nod off from boredom. She snapped fully awake when Steve, rather diffidently, told her he and Al had discussed making this camping trip a monthly occurrence.

"As long as it makes you happy," she told him.

"I hate to think of you sitting here all weekend long by yourself."

"Oh, I'm sure I can find something to do to to pass the time."

(The End)


End file.
